


All of Me

by Tsu_Tsu



Series: Declarações Gale [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Cute Gajeel, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Letters, Songfic, declaration
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Gajeel não sabia como dizer seus sentimentos a Levy desde o beijo que salvara sua vida. Desesperado este pede a ajuda de Lucy que lhe diz para escrever uma carta. E expressando aquilo que sentia ele escreve a sua baixinha...





	All of Me

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

 

  
 Seus olhos eram lindos, castanhos, seu corpo era pequeno e frágil. Os cabelos compridos e encaracolados, azuis, sempre presos por uma faixa. Eu amava a minha doce Levy.

Por sua causa, minha baixinha, não durmo direito a noite sempre sonhando com você se entregando a mim. As vezes me pego pensando no que o futuro nos reserva e nunca chego a conclusão, não existe conto de fadas. E por te amar tanto assim não vou lhe forçar a me perdoar por tudo que eu lhe fiz e então me amar tanto quanto eu te amo.  
 

> _My head's under water_
> 
> _But I'm breathing fine_
> 
> _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

  
Não sei quando começou, sei que apenas foi de repente e me atingiu de uma maneira indescritível. Acho que foi quando eu a amarei naquela árvore, mas desconfio que foi assim que lhe vi. E pode apostar que só descobri o quanto sou viciado em você quando me deu aquele beijo para me salvar de morrer afogado. Poderia ter salvado sua melhor amiga ou até mesmo o Natsu, que é mais forte que eu, mas você minha doce amada simplesmente me salvou se tornando ainda mais preciosa para este humilde dragão.  
 

> _'Cause all of me_
> 
> _Loves all of you_
> 
> _Love your curves and all your edges_
> 
> _All your perfect imperfections_
> 
> _Give your all to me_
> 
> _I'll give my all to you_
> 
> _You're my end and my beginning_
> 
> _Even when I lose I'm winning_
> 
> _'Cause I give you all of me_
> 
> _And you give me all of you oh_

  
Eu te amo do jeito que você é, mesmo que você ache que a Bunny-Gril tenha mais corpo que você. Aos meus olhos você é perfeita, seu corpo e pequeno, cheio de curvas e cada coisinha de você me encanta e eu amo todas.

Sabe vamos fazer uma troca: eu te dou meu coração e alma e você me da o seu? Acho que não vai aceitar não é? Pois sei que você não me ama...

Você é tudo para mim Levy McGardem (que espero acrescentar Redfox a cada segundo que passa no relógio).  
 

> _How many times do I have to tell you_
> 
> _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_
> 
> _The world is beating you down_
> 
> _I'm around through every mood_
> 
> _You're my downfall, you're my muse_
> 
> _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_
> 
> _I can't stop singing_
> 
> _It's ringing, in my head for you_

  
Sua dor, suas lagrimas, seus sorrisos, Todos me atingem de uma maneira impensável. Todos, a sua volta querem ver você sempre mostrando sua linda carinha sorridente, seus olhos castanhos brilhando... Eu te amo, mas ficaria mais feliz se por um segundo me mostrasse aquilo que sente. Como quando os dragões atacaram e você queria ficar ao meu lado, chorando e protegendo-me. Vou confessar algo a você minha amada:

Eu lutei feliz, entregue totalmente a certeza de morte. E tudo apenas por que sabia que uma vez na minha existência você havia se preocupado com o mostro de ferro.  
 

> _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_
> 
> _Risking it all, though it's hard_

  
Estava pensando aqui comigo e consequentemente com o Lilly. Com tudo que enfrentamos estava na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa e eu estou aqui para lhe dizer aquilo que vem guardado em meu coração há tempos: Levy Redfox eu te amo e quero que você seja minha. Vale dizer que quando um dragão diz isto a alguém é que seremos extremamente ciumentos, possessivos e extremamente apaixonados. E o eterno realmente será para sempre.

Assim como os dragões não vivem sem suas princesas. Eu não vivo sem você.  
  
  
 

Amo-te minha fada

**_Gajeel Redfox_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Estou migrando para o AO3 então por enquanto estou passando as minhas fics para cá. Então para quem já viu isso não é um plágio e os links certinhos estão no meu perfil para quem quiser ver.
> 
> Espero que gostem desta fofura de casal e qualquer coisa sobre a formatação me desculpem eu ainda estou aprendendo e me acostumando a este site então... Desculpe qualquer coisa.


End file.
